


Good Morning, Princess

by ThiccBoi



Series: In your dreams (Miraculous Ladybug) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, sorry - Freeform, this is probably gonna be more fluff than smut, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiccBoi/pseuds/ThiccBoi
Summary: (Part two of In Your dreams.) After having a pretty intense wet dream about Marinette and Chat Noir Adrien decides to become closer to the girl. Sneaking away to her balcony and night as Chat and slowly getting closer to her during school as Adrien, he hopes to maybe make his dream come true or at the very least get to know Marinette a bit better and be able to call her his friend on and out of the leather hero suit.





	1. Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> (If you haven't read Sweet Dreams, Mon Chaton. It's not that great but it's part one so...)  
> Look who finally decided to grow a heart and write part two! Now, this might be a little more fluffy than smutty but it'll be great. Please enjoy!

Adrien dragged himself down the stairs where his breakfast sat for him at the end of the long empty table in the large empty dining room. He felt more alone than ever as he sat at the table and looked down at his small plate of a fried egg and fresh croissant. Was it all really a dream? Everything? Marinette dreaming about him? The kisses they shared and the conversations the held so dearly? The week or so of slowly falling for one of his best friends? Every last amazing memory was nothing more than cruel trick played by his dirty and fucked up mind.

“Adrien?” Nathalie's soothing voice sounded beside the boy. His green eyes looked up to meet her blue ones that were filled with concern. “Are you alright? You haven't touched your food.”

Adrien shook his head as he shrugged. “I’m not hungry.” With a sigh he pushed himself away from the table and stood. “I’m going to get going now.” Nathalie just watched as the blond model slowly made his way out the door and into the car that sat outside and waited to take him to school.

After sliding into the back seat Adrien instructed the Gorilla to drive.  
The drive to the school was less than ten minutes and ended all too quick in the model’s eyes as for once he was reluctant to the school and see Marinette. Once he arrived at the school he saw Nino and Alya standing on the stairs but no Marinette. The blond climbed up the steps sluggishly and met with his friends.

“Hey dude!” Nino greeted enthusiastically with a large smile that faded as soon as his eyes landed on his best friend. “Woah, Adrien, are you feeling’ okay?”

“Yeah, you look pretty bad.” Alya added as she gently placed the back of her hand against his forehead.

“I’m fine, I just…” the blond boy sighed, “I had a really strange dream last night.”

“A dream?” the couple asked in unison.

“Was it a nightmare?” the young dj asked with a weak chuckle.

“No, the exact opposite!” Adrien groaned, “It was the best dream I’ve ever had and it felt so real!”

“You wanna go into detail there, buddy?” Alya asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Adrien’s lit up with a bright shade of red as he shook his head. “It’s kinda embarrassing.” he admitted shyly.

“Oh, come on. We’ve all had our share of weird dreams.” the blogger insisted.

Adrien chuckled weakly as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Alya, no offense but I’m sure you don’t wanna hear the details.”

“Mmhmm? And why’s that?”

“They’re very… um, er.. detailed?”

“Bro, are you saying it was a wet dream?” Nino questioned with a bit of blush upon his cheeks and a smile playing on his lips.

Adrien’s face was practically glowing bright red as his gaze fell to the floor.

Alya’s tan cheeks began growing red at Nino’s words. “Ew! Okay, gross.”

“Told ya…” Adrien whispered shyly.

“Well, I’m still kinda curious as to who you’re having sexy dreams about.” Nino said with a wink as he gently elbowed his friend.

Alya and Adrien exchanged awkward glances before the blogger shrugged. “I’d rather not know whose image you have engraved into your mental spank bank.” And with that she whipped around and began walking into the classroom.

“We should probably get to class the bell is gonna ring.” The green-eyed boy said as an attempt to change the subject.

“Are you going to tell me who you dreamt about?” Nino persisted just as the soothing sound of the bell rang and urged the boys to walk inside.

“Maybe later, Nino.”

The class shuffled in and soon the room was full excluding a certain blue haired designer. Adrien would often catch himself looking back at the empty desk behind him or at the door waiting for her to arrive. Class had only begun 15 minutes ago and Nino had bugged Adrien about the dream at least 30 times.

“Come on, dude, tell me.’ Nino begged as he poked the model’s arm over and over again.

‘Fine!” the tired blond exclaimed before motioning for Nino to scoot closer and closer until he was practically on his lap. Adrien leaned in close to Nino’s ear before whispering: “None ya.”

Nino groaned laid his head on the desk. “That’s fake, dude.”

Adrien chuckled a bit cheering up a bit thanks to his friend and oddly thanks to his friend’s constant bugging him. A few seconds later the door swung open and Marinette walked in, panting and with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. She was wearing a white tank top and pink sweatpants, her hair was in its usual twin tails even if they were a bit uneven. In all honesty it looked like she had just rolled out of bed.

“Late again, Marinette?” Mlle. Bustier questioned as she looked over her shoulder at the tired girl.

“I’m sorry, Mlle. Bustier, I overslept. again.’ She said softly with a bow of her head.

“It’s fine, just find your seat.” The kind teacher instructed as she waved the girl away.

With a nod Marinette did as told and made her way to her desk, smiling at Adrien as his eyes followed her. Once in her seat she sighed and pulled out her text book and flipped through it aimlessly as a faint shade of pink spread over her cheeks and she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. Her bright blue eyes were tired but beautiful still. Adrien found himself staring at the girl as his thoughts became dark and dirty, filled with blurry images from his dream. The way she bit on her lip caused his brain to project an image of the model between her legs, looking up and meeting her gaze as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth trying to suppress her moans. He honestly didn’t know if that was an image form his dream the night before or if it was a daydream thought up by his filthy mind just then. Thankfully Alya’s voice dragged him back to reality and he dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Marinette, that’s the third time you’ve been late this month! What gives?” The blogger asked as she looked at her tired bestie with hazel eyes shielded by her glasses.

“I know, I know.” Mari said with a sigh. “I just had this really weird dream last night and it was so…” she paused and thought back on her dream, searching for the best way to describe it. “intense? I totally slept through my alarm.”

“Dude, that’s so weird!” Nino exclaimed as he turned around and looked up at the girls. “Adrien had a strange dream too. Had him all emotional and depressed this morning.”

Marinette turned her attention to the bushing blond and smiled sweetly down at him. “What was it about?”

Adrien felt his face burning as he forced his gaze to look up at the designer. No was he could tell her! What would he even say? _Oh, ya know.. Just had a dream about you and me having hot sex. Except it wasn’t really with me it was with Chat Noir who is also me so that’s cool._ Ha! yeah right.

“He doesn't wanna talk about it. He’s too embarrassed to tell his friends about his wet dream.” The dj interjected, helping Adrien out of one hole just to drop him in another.

“Oh.” was all Marinette could say to that leaving the foursome in an awkward silence filled with tension then thankfully Alya broke the quiet and turned the attention back to the designer.

“So, what was your dream about, girl?” The taller of the two girl’s asked.

“Oh, well…” Marinette chuckled weakly and looked at the ground. “It’s…. err… um…”

“Oh my god! Did you have a dirty dream too?” Nino asked, a smile spread across his face as he tried to hold in his laughter.

“Nino! Zip it!” Alya whispered through her teeth, hushing the boy.

Marinette kept looking at the ground, face beet red and heart beating quickly. Adrien’s heart, too, was pounding in his chest as he watched the girl slowly nod. A small spread to his lips as he watched her bury her face in her hands in an attempt to hide her blush that was still visible at the top of her ears.

“No way!” Alya gasped. “I didn’t know you were even capable of dirty thoughts, Marinette.” The blogger chuckled and scooted closer to her friend, a smirk upon her lips. “Who was it?”

“What?” Marinette looked back up at Alya.

“Who did you dream about?” The brunette asked again,her eyes looked down across from her making quick eye contact with the model before meeting with Mari’s blue eyes again. “Was it You know who?”

Adrien and Nino exchanged confused glances, not knowing who they were talking about but the blond was certain he saw Mari glance at him and the red in her face deepened ten fold as she shook her head.

“No, no, no, no! It wasn’t him!” She began to laugh nervously before sighing. “It’s actually kinda strange. Like, I’ve never imagined anything like with him of all people.”

“Well, who was it?”

“Chat Noir.”

Adrien’s world froze once the name of his alter ego left her lips.

_She dreamt about me? About Chat? Just like in my dream?_

“The Chat Noir?” The model asked eagerly.

Marinette just nodded.

“That’s okay, girl. I’m sure every girl in this class. Scratch that. Every girl in Paris as dreamt about him at least once. I know I have.”

Nino and Adrien both looked at Alya and blurted out “What?!” in disbelief the blogger just shooed them with a wave of her hand and returned her attention back to Marinette.

“Well, yeah but I’ve never thought of him that way. I’ve always seen Chat Noir as a friend and that’s it.” The blue haired girl explained with a shrug. Her words made Adrien’s heart sink a bit as a weak smile formed on his lips.

“Wait, do you know Chat?” Alya asked, her reporter side coming out as if this were a game of 21 questions.

Mari froze with a strange look on her face. “Well, I… I mean we talked a few times. But, not like just to talk or anything! We’re more like acquaintances! Yeah, that’s it! Calling him a friend might’ve been a bit of a stretch. The only time we’ve actually talked was when there was an akuma attack and I had to help or some––”

“Um, Mlle. Bustier? Marinette is talking way too loud and it’s, like, disrupting my learning or whatever.” Chloe exclaimed loudly with a hand raised high in the air above her head with smug look on her face.

Mlle. Bustier sighed and turned to face Marinette, “Could you please keep it down or wait until a break to have your conversations?” Marinette nodded and apologized to her teacher before shooting a glare at Chloe who in return stuck her tongue out much like a child would.

“So, would you like to talk to Chat Noir more?” Adrien asked in a whisper as soon as Mlle. Bustier turned around.

“Hmm?”

“Like, would you like to be more his friend than his ‘acquaintance?’” The blond boy questioned with deeper detail.

Marinette thought for a second before nodding. “From the times I’ve talked to him he has seemed pretty cool, I guess. Sadly, I don’t think we could really be friends since he’s busy saving Paris and other superhero duties.” she shrugged and turned her attention back to her class work.

Adrien turned to face the front of the class as he began to grin happily. She said I’m cool! And she wants to be Chat’s friend! Now all he has to do is figure out he can talk to her more as Chat, but like she said he can’t really make time to just hang out with her as the hero especially not with the already busy schedule of his civilian life. As the day dragged on Adrien found it near impossible to focus on school work as all his thoughts were preoccupied with forming a plan to get closer to Chat Noir closer to Marinette and by the time lunch rolled around he was still clueless as to how he was going to set this plan in motion. As he began gathering his things he heard the two girl’s behind him discussing their plans for the lunch break.

“You wanna come and hang with Nino and I today? We were gonna stop by the hotel and have my mom hook us up with some new creation of hers. She wanted us to be the guinea pigs before she proposes it to Mr. Bourgeois and I’m sure she’d love to have a third test dummy.” Alya asked coaxingly, hope in her voice.

Marinette sighed and shook her head sadly, “I wanna run home and change. Maybe catch a quick shower if I’m lucky.”

“Please do, Marinette! I can smell you from over here and let me tell you, it’s not pleasant.” Chloe said with a snobby chuckle and whip of her ponytail.

“I don’t recall asking for your input, Chloe.” Mari retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the blonde girl.

“Whatever, I just feel bad for my sweet Adrien. Poor boy had to put up with that stank all day.” The rich girl whined with fake empathy as she wrapped her arms around Adrien.

“I don’t think she smells bad, Chloe.” he said kindly as he gently pushed Choe away. “Maybe there’s just something that stinks at your desk.”

“Yeah, like her attitude.” Alya commented quickly with a smirk earning a giggle from the designer.

All Chloe did in response was shoot a nasty glare before walking off angrily with a “Hmfp” and Sebrina following close behind.

Alya laughed a bit and smiled at Marinette. “Well, have fun with your shower, Smelly-nette.”

Mari giggled and gentle punched Alya’s arm before they walked out of the classroom leaving Adrien all alone. The bond biy sat for a few seconds before smilining. This is my chance! He got up and looked out into the hallway before closing the classroom door and calling for Plagg to bring his Claws Out. A green light flashes, lighting up the small classroom as Adrien transformed into the feline hero: Chat Noir. The blond hero stuck his head out the door and quickly snuck out a nearby open window. Once outside Chat Noir walked along the roof of the school until his eyes landed on a short blue haired girl walking along the street all alone.

“Well, well, well.” The Cat practically shouted as he jumped down from the roof and landed beside the designer, startling her a little. “Hiya, Princess.”

“Chat Noir?” Marinette looked the hero up and down and sighed. “What’re you doing here? There isn’t an akuma nearby is there?”

“Huh? No, no, no, no. I was just… uh…” He paused and bit his bottom lip as he thought if an excuse. “I was just taking a stroll along the rooftops, enjoying the view of the city, looking for danger, then i happened to spot my favorite Princess walking all by herself and figured she could use some company.” he shrugged and chuckled awkwardly hoping she bought it.

Marinette looked him and smiled a little as she nodded her head. “Do you often take strolls along the rooftops by yourself?” she asked as she began walking again, this time with Chat by her side.

“Well, it’s more of a new pastime but one I’ll be doing more often if I have the chance to see you.” The leather-clad hero said with a flirty smile and a wink.

Marinette rolled her eyes and held in her groan as they walked. Cars race by with people shouting their love and admiration for Chat, people walking along the street would stop and ask for autographs. Fangirl’s would screech as he waved to them and a handful of people would ask where his spotted partner was and who Marinette was. While she was used to all the publicity as Ladybug it was odd as Marinette.

“So, where were you headed, little lady?” Chat asked breaking the silence between the two.

“Home, I wanted to put on some actual clothes.” She explained as she looked down at her outfit.

“Awe, your current outfit is kind cute though. Looks cozy.”

“I’m glad you think my pajamas are cute Chat Noir,” She giggled softly. “but I'm still going to change.”

Chat sighed and shrugged. “Okay, suit yourself. This your place?” He asked as he motioned his head toward the bakery.

“Yeah, that was fast.” The blue-haired girl spoke in a low voice as she look up at the bakery in which she resided.

“A little too fast.” chat whispered sadly.

“What was that?” Mari asked as her large blue eyes looked up at the hero.

“Oh, nothing! I was just having fun talking to you.” He said with a weak chuckle.

A faint blush appeared on Mari's cheeks as she looked at the ground. "We didn't really have much of a conversation though."

Chat sighed with nod. "Exactly my point. It would be nice to just talk to you every once in a while."

"Chat..." Marinette looked up at the cat-like hero and smiled. "Maybe you could stop by after school or something?" The girl suggested with a shrug.

"Really?" The cat's ears perked up as he looked down at her, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

Marinette nodded, "yeah! You see that balcony up there?" The designer said as she pointed to the balcony above the bakery.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked as his eyes looked in the direction she pointed. He knew that balcony, he'd never been up there himself but he could faintly recall it from his dream.

"Well it's right above my room. There's a glass trap door that leads into my room. Later tonight just stop by and give it three knocks, I'll let you in." She explained with a smile.

Chat's smile came through as he thought back on his dream and the activities that would take place after sliding in through that very glass door she spoke of. "Okay." Green cat-like eyes looked back down at Marinette and met with blue as the hero smiled at the designer. "I'll see you later tonight then. Until then, Princess." He gently took hold of her hand and kiss the back of it sweetly before using his staff to elevate himself onto the nearest rooftop and taking off.

**POV switch**

Marinette watch as Chat Noir jump along the rooftops before disappearing from sight and once he was gonna sigh left the girl's lips and and she made her way inside where she was greeted by her mother, Sabine as she attended customers.

"Oh, Marinette, welcome home." The woman smiled at her daughter before thanking a young man who had purchased a few cookies and sending him on his way.

"Thanks mama, I'm gonna head upstairs and take a shower before heading back to school if that's alright." Mari explained as she began walking toward the stairs.

Sabine nodded and began attending to the customers again. Marinette made her way upstairs to her room where she grabbed a clean pair of clothes when a tiny red god emerged from her bag with a squeak.

"That was strange..." Tikki said quietly as she floated up to me Marinette's gaze.

"What was?" The designer asked as she grabbed the last piece of her outfit.

"Chat Noir. Don't you think he was acting a little weird?"

"How so?"

"I don't know but when had he ever gone out of his way to talk to you?" The Kwami explained. "And in broad daylight too."

"I dunno, maybe that cat is beginning to realize that I'm truly amazing." She said with a shrug.

"Do you think he knows you're Ladybug?" Tikki asked nervously.

Marinette said nothing and just blinked at the tiny creature floating in front of her.

"Think about it, Marinette, he's been madly in love with you as Ladybug so why is he suddenly taking an interest in you as, well, as you?!"

Marinette tugged her bottom lip between her teeth as her thoughts began to race with possibilities. There was no way he knew right? She had been so careful, never slipping up never getting caught. He couldn't possibly know... right?

"You worry too much, Tikki! I'm sure he has no clue, he probably just needs a friend or something." Marinette said as she shrugged it off and made her way into the bathroom.

**POV Switch**

When Chat Noir finally landed behind the school away from any wondering eyes he released transformation and returned to being the teenaged fashion model, Adrien Agreste. When Plagg popped out of Adrien's ring the floating local cat floated up to meet the blond boy's gaze as a question expression took over the tiny god's face.

"Really, kid?" Plagg questioned with a voice full of sass and irritation.

"What?" Adrian looked at his Kwami and shrugged, pretending to have no clue what he was talking about.

"I get you has some perverted dream about the girl but was that really necessary?" Plagg questioned as he crossed his nubby arms over what could only be considered as his chest.

Adrien's face began heating up as he looked away form Plagg's gaze. "I just wanted to talk to her..."

"You could do that as Adrien."

"Well, yeah but it's easier to talk to her as Chat. Whenever go near her as Adrien she starts stuttering and gets super tense, when I'm Chat she is just herself: cool and confident." Adrien explained with a sigh.

Plagg said nothing, just rolled his eyes and hummed irritatedly before flying back into the pocket that served as his hiding spot during the day.

Adrien sighed again and pulled out his phone to check the time: there was still about an hour left of break and he had nothing to do. He could go home but he wasn't really in the mood. He could find Chloe? Ha, no. He thought back and remembered Alya asking Marinette if she wanted to go with her to the hotel, maybe he could take her place? He began texting Alya asking where she and Nino were.

"Le Grand Paris Hotel. You wanna join us?" She texted back, causing Adrien to grin happily as he sent back an "okay!" Followed by a happy emoji before putting his phone back into his pocket. "You hungry, Plagg?"

The small black Kwami peaked out form the pocket inside Adrien's shirt and nodded "Possibly..."

Adrien chuckled a bit and rolled his eyes. "Okay." The blond then reached into his backpack and pulled out a piece of Camembert cheese and handed it to the minuscule cat whom began eagerly munching on the smelly snack before retreating back into the depths of the pocket. Then with a happy sigh he made his way to Le Grand Paris Hotel.

Alya's mom made a delicious meal of salmon baked on top asparagus wrapped in foil with hints of garlic and lemon. The meal had been so amazing that Adrien had almost asked for seconds. While eating the teenagers had chatted about their classes and upcoming tests, Alya sparked Adrien's interest when she brought up Marinette.

"It sucks Mari couldn't be here, but she was determined to go home and shower." The blogger said with sadness peaking through in her voice.

"Yeah..." Nino added softly as he took a sip from his glass of water.

"Ya know, I feel like we've been drifting apart." Alya sighed sadly. "I mean, when we first met last year hung out all the time."

Nino chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "Yeah, you'd stand me up sometimes to chill with Marinette."

Alya blushed a little and chuckled herself. "Sorry, Babe, but sister's always come before misters." She said with a wink at the end. "But even when we do hang out now she'll have to leave right in the middle of it without a word! Just an awkward apology before she runs to god knows where."

Nino wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and runners her shoulder comfortingly. "Yeah, Adrien does that sometimes too..." the DJ added softly as though he was trying to make sure Adrien didn't hear.

But he heard and he felt awful. It's not like he means to leave Nino in dark while he goes and saves Paris but that's the way it has to be. Sometimes he wishes he could change it, that he could just be a normal kid but that was impossible. He's happy though, getting to fight with Ladybug by his side and making sure all his friends are safe gives him a sort of fire that he lacked in previous years as the sheltered son of Gabriel Agreste.

"Hey!" Adrien suddenly exclaimed as he stood catching the attention of his two friends. "What if we all hangout this weekend?" The blond suggested eagerly.

"What did you have in mind, dude?" Nino asked, interest sparkling in his eyes.

"Like how about the four of us go and do something? Like catch a movie or go the arcade? Even go to the park for a bit? Anything!" He paused as he thought and a smile spread across his face. "Hell, why not even do all three?"

"All four of us?" Alya asked.

"Yeah!" Adrien nodded.

"Me and Nino, and You and Marinette?"

"Uh huh!"

"Like a double date?"

"Yes!" He paused as he processed her words and blushed softly as he shook his head and shrugged. "No! Kinda?"

Alya started laughing and Adrien sighed.

The blond was blushing a bit but pushed through as he explained. "Not really a double date because it's just four friends hanging out verses two couples."

Alya nodded in understanding and agreement. "Okay, but when would we do all this?"

"Yeah! You're dad is, like, super strict and your schedule is usually pretty tight. How are you gonna get out of modeling and junk?" Nino added expressing his concern and bringing the biggest challenge of this adventure to light.

Adrien thought for a bit and shrugged. "Like I said, we'll do it this weekend. It's only Monday so that gives me a whole week to talk with my father and work out an arrangement. He usually asked for a two day notice if I ever feel anything is more important than my duties as a model and as his son," the blond model said with a stern face and tense posture as he mimicked his father, "so I think a weeks notice should be fine."

Nino and Alya looked at each other as they smiled before facing the model again, nodding in unison. "I'm down." Alya said with a happy sigh. "But what's the whole game plan? How much should we all pitch in? If I baby sit a few hours everyday after school this week I should have about 40 euros."

"Could I borrow some of that 40?" Nino asked shyly as he looked at his girlfriend who just rolled her eyes in response.

Adrien chuckled and shook his head. "Don't stress it, we have all week and I'll cover everything."

"Dude, are you sure?" Nino asked softly

"Yeah four people for the movies is a lot. But to mention the arcade which is practically a fortune for two people!" Alya added.

Adrien just shook his head and nodded. "I got it. Don't worry! We'll take a vote with Marinette later to come up with a plan so we can get it set in motion."

Alya smiled and nodded. "Okay, sounds like a plan."

Adrien returned the smile. This was perfect he would get to hang out with Marinette after school as Chat and this weekend as himself, hopefully by next week they would be closer and better friends. Green eyes glanced down at his phone as he check the time to find that lunch was almost over.

"We should probably head back to the school." The model said with a shrug as he shoved his phone into his pants pocket.

Alya and Nino nodded and stood as the grabbed their bags. The trio said their thanks to Alya's mother and made their way back to the school, making idle chat about this weekend. By the time the got back to the school they decided on a few options: 1.) Movies and arcade, 2.) park or zoo, 3.) They pick a house and just chill there, maybe watch some movies or something. Now they just needed Marinette's input and to make a vote.

Marinette was standing on the stairs and smiled as her friends walked up. Her hair was in neater twin tails and she was wearing her usual outfit. She walked over to them happily.

"How was your lunch break?" She asked kindly.

"Amazing!" Alya said happily. "You missed out, even Adrien joined us."

The designer's face began to heat up as she gasped. "Really?!" She sighed and shrugged. "Next time I'll be there, for sure."

"You better be!" The blogger orders and she gently poked the bluette's chest before walking past her with Nino following behind.

Marinette turned to follow when Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder and stopped her. Face bright red she turned to see the model smiling shyly.

"Hey, Marinette, I had a question." He said softly as he looked into Mari's bright blue eyes.

Marinette's gaze kept switching from Adrien's eyes to his lips and back as countless thoughts raced through her mind. "Y-yes?" She stuttered, mentally cursing at herself for being unable to utter a three-letter word without getting tongue tied around him.

"Are you busy this weekend?"

Marinette froze as she processed his question. She turned her body to face him completely as her mouth hung open, dumbfounded.

"I was just wondering because I wanted us to hang out. All of us! You, me, Nino, and Alya." The blonde explained further with a shrug. "It wouldn't be the same if you weren't there."

Marinette was still speechless. She didn't know if she should be disappointed in the fact it was a group thing or if she should be freaking out over the fact that Adrien wanted her to be there. "Yes!" She said finally.

"You are busy?" Adrien asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No! Me? Busy? Never! I mean now I'll be busy, busy hanging out with you! A-and Alya and Nino! Them too, of course!" Marinette rambled on and on and Adrien just watched and listen to her as a smile spread across his face.

"So I take it you'll be there?" He asked with a soft chuckle.

Marinette finally stopped talking as she looked into his eyes and nodded, cheeks pink and heart racing. "Yeah. Where is 'there' exactly?"

"We'll decide that in class." He smiled kindly. "Let's go." A smile remained on the model's face as he tilted his head toward the door and walked inside with Marinette by his side.

 

 


	2. lil announcement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention and don’t hate me.

So, I’m sure y’all are very angry at me for not updating this in a year or so, but I have a reason. 

I’m waited gn for season two to come out on Netflix. I want this to be a lot better than the first so I don’t want to skip out on details or anything.(Lowkey I’m thinking about rewriting it anyway. )

 

Since the release of season two had been moved SO MANY HECKING TIMES this fic has been put on a sort of hiatus. I’m sorry for leaving y’all in the dark for so long. I do intend to finish this, I just don’t know when. 

 

Thank you all for your patience and understanding. ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie. Kinda started off a bit stronger than I wanted but I hope the first chapter was satisfactory and a little more realistic than the first part because, let's be honest that was a mess. I'm hopeful that Good Morning, Princess will be MUCH better than Sweet Dreams, Mon Chaton. I'm gonna try but I make no promises. Thank you for reading!  
> ~T


End file.
